Questions
by pApAw
Summary: My first short fic ever, actually it's my 2nd, its a dher fic based on draco's pov, a sad one! please r&r! revised


Thanks for GirlEnigma for beta read this fic! She's my very nice beta reader now nn! Let's applaud for her for being so nice and helping me!

My first short fic of Harry Potter! Well, not so Harry Potter because it's about Draco and Hermione. umm, well, I'm glad my imagination part of my brain worked and I think it will keep bothering me if I don't write, type, and post it! So, hope you'll like it! It will be the shortest. I think, as I said before, it's a Draco/ Hermione fic, as usual, and no Harry to ruin everything nn! The whole thing was based on Draco's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own. I just I wish I could but I really cant.

Questions

My dad has been killed because of his own stupidity, and here I am, with my mother, happy that he's gone and we don't have to worry about to be tortured again.

I was happy because my mom was so happy.

But being happy and free were the only things that changed.

What about my pride?

People in Hogwarts still think I'm like my damned father!

Could I change what the others think of me?

Will I really be happy and free?

Will I be free to love?

To love her?

nn

School came and passed.

So fast, just like everything happened, like a blink of an eye.

She's head girl and I'm head boy, but still, nothing happened, I still just keep on admiring her.

She's got everything that I really want to have.

Her beauty, her intelligence, her friends, her family, and her freedom.

She has the freedom to do whatever she wants to do.

Freedom to speak what's on her mind.

Freedom to say what she really feels.

Why can't I be like her?

Will I always admire her and never have her?

Why can't I say that I love her?!

nn

Then graduation came.

Just like I said, it just happened so fast.

There she was, happy with her friends, and I'm here with my fellow colleagues that will think nothing but trouble for fun.

I even wonder why they graduated, even if they're like that, they're nicer than what you think they are.

They were just been forced to do something, which they don't really want to.

They were just like me because they could have no real happiness, no real freedom.

Then something remarkable changed almost everything.

She came to me and held out her hand.

She's offering friendship, but I want her to be mine.

And I know it will only be just a dream.

I took her hand and she showed me the most beautiful thing I ever seen in my entire life, her smile.

After that, almost everything changed.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were my friends now with my fellow colleagues, no, my loyal friends, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

I'm glad they fight for what they really want; I'm so happy for them.

As for her, she became my best friend, and she considered me her best friend as well.

That's all, she'll be just my best friend, but I keep on hoping that someday I can call her mine.

Still, why can't I tell her that I love her?

I think about it, concentrating hard, then I realized it.

I knew why I couldn't tell her.

I couldn't say that I love her because I knew she didn't love me back.

I can't see it from her that she feels the same way that I do.

I don't want to get hurt again.

I might lose her if I said something.

No, I'm not going to try; I don't want to ruin everything.

I'm not going to tell her.

I'm so scared to lose her.

nn

She's getting married.

As I watched her moving down the aisle, so beautiful and so feminine, I wished I was the one who would take her hand, but I am not.

I'm just there, watching her gliding gracefully to a man.

A man I didn't even know.

Then, the wedding ended, with no one interrupting to stop it.

I tried, but I can't do it, I'm just too scared to break her heart.

I knew that she was in love with that man and I have no right to destroy her happiness, for the sake of mine.

She ran to me and said, "I'm so glad you came!" I just smiled at her, then, she offered a hug.

I hugged her back, so tight wishing that time would stop.

I don't want to let her go, but I have to.

After that, I left. I was in so much pain, and, in minute's time, my tears may fall.

I don't want her to see me crying on her wedding day.

I don't want her to worry.

I don't want to ruin her special day.

So, I have to run away.

And I never came back to see her; I just don't want her to see her in someone else's arms.

Since that day I tried to forget her, never thinking that it might be the last day I'll see her alive.

nn

Days, months, years have passed.

A note came to me.

It broke my heart.

She's dead.

I cried, for what felt like forever.

I felt like the whole world had just fallen onto me.

I even tried to forget her; I can't, even if I still have a choice.

I can't just stop myself.

So I came to her funeral.

There she was.

Lying in a soft pearl coffin with no life shining out of her.

Even if she's dead, she still had her beauty, but now gives way to tears for anyone who looks at her.

The brightest girl from their time in Hogwarts was now dead.

I just stood there, looking down at her.

Frozen to see the person that I had once admired so much lies dead in front of me.

Then Harry stands beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's a big loss to us that she's gone."

Harry was crying too, but trying not to be more emotional.

"Draco?" he paused and he also looked at his best friend.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

I was surprised, so surprised that I looked from the lifeless woman to her best friend.

His question made me speechless.

I don't know what to say.

"Draco. I just want to know because she wanted me to ask you before she passed away. I know her very well, even if she didn't tell me, and I know she loved you so much, but she was just too shy. She didn't want to lose you. She loved you so much and wondering if you love her back or not was the only thing on her mind before she died."

I never felt so shocked and so shameful of myself before.

"I guess she was just waiting for you all the time," Harry paused, and removed his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes, "but she just got too tired of waiting for you."

Then Harry left sadly.

Tears keep coming down from my eyes.

I can't stop it any longer.

If only my wish could be granted.

I would wish that time turned back so that I could tell her what I really felt. But it's too late now.

Why did this happen to me?

Why can't I say that I love her?

If only these questions could be answered. It would just clear up everything.

Then I'll receive what I'm really longing for.

True happiness and true freedom.

But now, it's gone.

The end.

I was inspired by an email to me from a friend, it's a story about a boy with his best friend, a girl, that died and discovered she loves him too just like he loves her but it's too late for them. It's a sad story; if you want a copy of that, just tell me, okay?! Don't forget to review! I kinda changed the story from the original one here in my fanfic to earn some little originality. I'll explain some things if you have some questions, but my answer to your reviews will be posted on my other fanfic, Visions, so thanks a lot for reading this one nn!

Other thing, it only took me two one-wholes, back-to-back. I'm so proud with this one coz I made this one just an hour! Very proud but I'm not so sure about my grammar and stuffs. Well, I hope it turns out good and don't forget to REVIEW in my Visions, it will be completed sooner if I didn't get to lazy or something. Well, this one is a sad story but don't be sad! Be happy! So, I'm signing off, hope you REVIEW!

Really thanks for GIRL ENIGMA!


End file.
